Don't You Know What Pretty Boys are For?
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Cody...for more info come look and see.


_**This is going to sound weird, but I guess I have a Cody muse. I kept waking up just about every hour last night with bits and pieces of this in my head and a Cody muse bugging me to get up and write it. So, here it is. Just beware it's kinda graphic, contains incest, violence. Please don't think bad of me, seriously.  
**_

"That was great." Shane all but groaned out his pleasure as he pulled his pants up and did up his belt. He fixed his tie and mopped a trail of sweat from his face before reaching into the inside of his suit jacket and tossing a thin script on the bench. "There you go." He said smoothing back is his silvery hair. "I almost forgot. Legacy promos." He waved his hand carelessly at the papers.

"Thanks." Cody smiled sheepishly against the blush that crept into his cheeks. He got up from his knees and brushed at his jeans. Shane chuckled and ran the ball of his thumb over Cody's chin wiping away a tale-tale drip.

"Good boy." Shane patted his head as though he were nothing more than a dog. When Shane left, Cody was all alone. He leaned against his locker and tried to ride out the wave of nausea that roiled his stomach. A hiccup almost brought everything up but he managed to choke it back before making a mess all over his stuff in the bottom of the locker.

He pulled out his bag and plopped it onto the bench and grabbed the few things that had fallen out and shoved them back in. He was trying to leave as quickly as he could before anyone else came in. He was a little too tired just now and really wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep, though he was sure he would be woken several times by pounding at his door and drunken requests for head or for a quick fuck.

It seemed like it never stopped. Last night there had been a couple of guys holding him up after the house show, refusing to let him leave until he used "that pretty mouth" of his. He'd done Cena first, then before he could even swallow Glen pulled him off and yanked his mouth open, Cena's seed spilled down his chin and onto his chest. He didn't even have time to take a breath before Glen was in his mouth. Then sometime after midnight he had been disturbed by his phone ringing off the hook until he finally turned it on silent. That only served to bring the caller downstairs to his door where he yammered and hammered until Cody answered the door groggy and disgruntled. It had been Batista. He'd proceeded to drag Cody down to his room—the young Runnels really had very little choice in the matter—where he became the object of an all night orgy with so many guys passing him around he couldn't even remember what he had done to who or how many times.

He had been wrecked after that and was surprised he was able to drag himself back up to his room and shower and dress before meeting Ted in the lobby. Luckily Ted offered to drive, he was probably scared to let Cody drive with him being nearly asleep on his feet anyway, and Cody got the joy of being able to pass out in the car, undisturbed.

Once they got to the arena a couple more guys wanted him. He tried to ignore it but they finally intimidated him enough that he gave in and worked them in his mouth. Last but not least had been Shane sniffing around after the show. Now was the time to make a quick exit and flee to the hotel. If anyone came round his door tonight he was sure he would be too comatose to hear even the loudest yelling.

He flung his bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door, relief flooding him as he was sure he was going to make it out without further interference. He pushed open the door, a victory smile stretching wider across his face, when suddenly it plummeted.

"Where are you going?" Dustin leered and shoved his brother back into the locker room. He was followed close behind by Dusty who was eyeing his boy with lustful eyes.

"Guys, please not now." Cody whined and looked from one to the other, pleading with them to let him go for tonight.

"You think everyone else can have a piece of you and we get nothing?" Dustin advanced on his brother backing him into the lockers. He licked his lips and sweat popped out at his hairline, mingling with the remains of gold and black paint. His hot breath blew in erratic puffs against Cody's lips, their noses nearly touched. For a moment Cody thought he was a child again, experiencing this now routine confrontation for the first time.

"Cody, you know what pretty boys are for." Dusty drawled edging his older son out of the way. He took Cody by the wrist and bent him over the bench. "Pretty boys are for…"

_Pretty boys are for fuck and suck. _He'd heard it so many times it was a permanent voice engrained in his head. When someone wanted something from him that voice spurred him on, after all it was just what he was for, always had been. It seemed to Cody that most of his life had been spent on his knees or on all fours and that must be his purpose, to always be under everyone else, to always have a cock in his mouth or up his ass.

Dusty reached around his son's waist and pulled his pants down harshly, exposing an ass that was already colorful with bruises, some fading and some still angry from the night before. He ran his hands lightly over it, growling lowly in his throat. Almost simultaneously Dustin positioned himself on the other side of the bench and dropped his pants. He had to get on his knees for his crotch to be level with Cody's face. He stroked himself a few times and watched Cody wince as his father sank one of his fat fingers deep. When Cody moaned in pain, Dusty rubbed the head of his cock over his brothers lips. Out of habit Cody responded, his tongue flicking dutifully over the tip, swirling in that perfect, practiced way of his. He wrapped his lips around the engorged head and sucked hard, like a child might suck fiercely on a particular delicious lollypop.

"Ah Cody, fuck!" Dustin thrust his hips forward and cried out in blissful pain as his head met Cody's teeth like a hammer. Cody opened his mouth and took it all in suckling and using his tongue to caress away the pain and make his brother even harder. Behind him Dusty was panting heavily, sounding like an overworked car engine, two fingers pistoned painfully in and out of Cody hitting his sweet spot and causing him to get hard whether he wanted to or not. Dusty groaned as Dustin wrapped his hands at the base of Cody's neck and thrust, fucking his mouth, and generating choked sounds from Cody until he could somewhat adjust to the length filling his throat.

Just as he had almost adjusted to Dustin, he felt his father's strong hands grip his waist, and he knew what was about to come. His body tensed, every muscle growing tight, which only served to make it worse when Dusty suddenly thrust into him, the thick width tearing him to make room for itself. Tears sprang to his eyes and cascaded down his face, Dustin was momentarily forgotten and there was nothing but the bone jarring force as his father pounded him with all his weight and racked his body violently. The slap to the side of his face was barely felt, and it took a repeat for Dustin's command to register with him.

"Don't stop sucking me, bitch!" Dustin roared and laid a fist to his brother's face this time. Cody tried to oblige as best as he could, but Dustin was only speeding his pace and his intensity to match his fathers, and Cody could barely breathe, he coughed and gagged against the violent throat fuck. That must have brought Dustin close because with a ragged howl he suddenly pulled out.

"Are you close?" He moaned, asking this of his father. Judging by his father's response, Cody guessed he was. Dusty pulled out of him and relief washed over him, and he closed his eyes. His body trembled from the brutality, his back ached, his ass felt like it was full of hot coals, and his stomach felt like it was clawing itself to bloody pieces. Cody tried to gather what little strength he had left to get up, but he was shoved him back down. A hand gripped his jaw firmly and pried his mouth open again. When he opened his eyes he realized his dad and brother had traded places. His father's hard-on screamed at him point blank in the face, soiled with his own blood and mess, leaking from the tip. Before Cody could protest it was in his mouth and Dustin was spreading his legs, groaning as Cody's blood coated him. All the young man could do was take Dustin's cock grinding inside of him and choke on his fathers, the filth caking in his mouth and coating his teeth as his father continued on, with no regard for his youngest.

Finally, both men came, and it was over. Cody sputtered as the liquid shot down his throat just as he tried to breathe, successfully inhaling an unhealthy amount of the stuff. He tried to swallow what was left in his mouth—he knew if he spit it out his father would hit him—you always swallow what you're given. But he could barely get it down without vomiting on his father's shoes, or choking to death, whichever delightful experience came first. He hung onto the bench, feeling himself drift in and out of consciousness, not even noticing that Dustin and Dusty had cleaned themselves up and just left him there, still coughing thickly like a bad cold had settled in his lungs and clogged them with mucus.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there when he became aware of a voice and someone shaking him. Struggling to wakefulness, he opened his eyes to slits and groaned in pain, the groan cut off by a coughing fit. It was Randy.

"No." Cody croaked. "Please not now Randy."

Randy barely heard anything that Cody said, he was in too much shock. He had come back to the locker room to look for his sunglasses and instead was nearly knocked off his feet by what he saw. Cody was draped over the bench looking lifeless, his pants pooled around his ankles, even from the door Randy could see the blood and mess streaking his legs. When he got closer he almost threw up, he was sure Cody was unconscious and even more afraid that he was seriously injured. Fear tightened his chest like a vice and he grabbed Cody's shoulders and shook him frantically, calling his name again and again, each time Cody didn't respond he panicked more and more. Finally, there was a throaty moan and Cody barely opened his eyes.

"Oh my God." Randy gasped. "Cody what the fuck—who the fuck--" Randy battled to contain his anger and emotions as Cody's pretty blue eyes lulled around, threatening to plunge him back to unconsciousness. "Cody, Cody!" Rand shouted, and this time Cody revived a little more, his eyes fluttered open all the way. Gently Randy moved him off of the bench and sat down on the floor with Cody in his lap, cradling his head against his chest.

"Not now." Cody repeated weakly.

"Not now what?" Randy asked, his voice cracking.

"I can't do anymore right now." Cody cried, his tortured body trembled as he wept. "I'm just tired." He whined into Randy's chest, but a few moments into his cry he found it near impossible to breath and he was wracked again with deep, vicious, hacking, he sounded like a bad case of pneumonia. "I'm gonna…be sick…" Cody groaned, a horrible retching sound clawed up his throat and as quickly as he could he pressed his hand to his mouth and tried to stop it. Randy got Cody to his feet as well as he could, the younger man could hardly stand. Randy draped his arm over his shoulders and helped him to a stall, they barely made it quick enough before Cody doubled over and threw up so hard it dripped from his nose and he was sure his throat split apart with the force.

Hands trembling form rage, Randy rolled off some toilet paper and tried to clean Cody's thighs a little as he continued to cling to the toilet and heave into it until there was nothing left to be purged. The mess was too much for that though, and Randy knew he was going to have to get Cody in the shower. He shook Cody, the poor guy was out again, clinging half-heartedly to the toilet.

Randy got Cody up again and carried him to the shower, stripping him of his ruined shirt and tossing it aside. Randy stood under the hot water, running his hands up and down Cody's legs to get them clean, all the while tears spilling down his cheeks. Cody was one of his best friends, and he felt ate up with guilt that this had happened, he should have protected him from the animals that were always pawing at him, as though he was just a piece of ass with no feelings, no humanity at all.

After Randy had him cleaned up he turned the water off and gently laid Cody on the tiles. He started to revive a little and mumbled something Randy couldn't understand. He found a few wadded, used, towels in a corner and used them to wrap Cody, his clothes were far too messy to be put back on. After getting dressed himself he hoisted Cody into his arms and carried him from the arena and out to his car. He laid Cody in the back seat and stroked his dark hair lovingly. When he found out who had done this, heads were going to roll.

"Not now." Cody mumbled.

"Cody, I don't want anything from you baby." Rand reassured, trying to keep his voice strong. Cody regarded him through hooded eyes, his brows pulled together in what seemed to be confusion. It hurt Randy to think that Cody couldn't comprehend what he was saying to him, that it was possible for someone to be kind to him without wanting anything in return. "Cody, can you tell me who did this to you?" Randy asked quietly, cupping Cody's face.

"I don't know." Cody sighed. "I can't remember."

Randy shut the door and rounded the car. He fell into his seat feeling helpless. He tilted the mirror to look back at Cody. His eyes were half opened, the side of his face starting to swell, his lips bruised.

"This has to stop."

"What…I don't understand." Cody wheezed before being hit with another coughing fit.

_He doesn't understand how not to live this way. _

Randy felt sick, and he had to take a few moments before backing out of the parking garage. Maybe he would talk to Dusty about this, surely the American Dream could set the fear of God into anyone who dared to hurt his son so badly.

"Dad, Dustin, no." Cody murmured in the backseat. "No, I'm so tired."

Randy pulled to the side of the road and threw his door open, sick. He couldn't have heard that right. He wiped his lips on his arm and grimaced at the taste of bile and the sickness of those words. He turned in his seat, more rage boiling in him than he had ever felt in his entire life. He squeezed Cody's knee, and the young man looked back at him with tears settled in his eyes.

"They won't do it again." Randy growled, his eyes darkened with fury. "I promise you Cody, I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll protect you."

Comforted for the first time in a long, long time, Cody drifted to sleep.

_**Sorry…review? *eep don't throw things at me, it's Cody's fault***_


End file.
